


Bossa Nova with the Boss

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, office romance AU, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: John Smith doesn't need a job, but he finds himself applying for one when he finds out who his boss would be: Rose Tyler.Rose Tyler just lost her parents and has been named the new CEO of Vitex Corporation. While she has no qualms about her ability to handle the duties of her position, it is quite stressful, so she hires an assistant. Her choice is questionable, hiring a man with a PhD and no experience with the position. But he's very attractive, and Rose could use a distraction from recent events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> This is rated mature for the last chapter.
> 
> This fulfills three prompts: two boss/employee prompts on timepetalsprompts: ( http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/post/158148962117/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill and http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/post/157084660532/i-was-talking-to-my-boss-when-heshe-lowered ) and one from skyler10fic, song prompt for "The Way You Look Tonight".
> 
> This fic was also influenced by lvslie's pocket universes fic ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/8521024/chapters/19532134 ). I loved the text format, so I adopted it for some bits of this. The episode of Very British Problems on friendship included bits about texting, and they are quite fond of emojis, so I included some of those.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

John Smith was well off. His wealthy parents had made a small fortune in the real estate business and had left him, their only child, a sizable inheritance and the company when they passed away. He was fifteen, and they’d been on a skiing trip. At that age, it was impossible for him to run it, and he wasn't interested anyway, so he’d done as he’d been advised, let it go, and took the profit.

At fifteen years on, he was coping just fine, though he missed them. Every now and again he had trouble sleeping, especially around the anniversary.

His inheritance was contingent upon him having a degree, so he fulfilled his duties and put in his time at uni, but he didn’t stop at one degree. Upon graduating with a PhD in Anthropology, he had all sorts of offers for research teams and lecture positions, but he turned them down. He just wanted a break, maybe to travel (he wanted to visit all the places he’d never been able to with his parents) and do more of his own research, maybe freelance here and there, so he responsibly invested his money, knowing he’d be able to live off the interest. And he did, for several years. He rented a small flat so he’d have a place to call home when he returned to London between trips.

So why was he putting together a resume at 30 years of age? He had no idea. His mate, Jack, had shared a link on Facebook, advertising for jobs posted that week.

John had perused it for whatever reason, but he stopped on the entry listed for Vitex Corporation. He knew they were a health food company that managed several smaller brands in addition to their own, but he’d heard their name mentioned recently, apart from seeing their products on the shelves at Tesco’s. 

Yes, the BBC had just run a story on them in the previous month. Rose Tyler, she’d just been named the CEO after her parents (her father having been the founder and CEO) had passed in a tragic accident. He’d sympathized with her, and was impressed when they noted she was now one of the youngest female CEOs at 28.

Then they’d shown her picture. He’d thought she was gorgeous. And then she’d done a short interview, and she’d been so articulate. He was in love for a moment, and imagined taking her on a date. Once the story had finished, though, he felt stupid for thinking about it.

So he felt a little silly when he decided to apply for the administrative assistant position for kicks. He was overqualified. No way they’d call him. 

A few days after he submitted his resume, on Tuesday, he was awakened by his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He let it go to voicemail while he gathered his wits about him. He’d listen to it later. He showered and then fixed himself some toast and jam. As he watched the morning talk shows, he scrolled through his email and Facebook, and then he remembered the phone call he’d received earlier. He didn’t recognize the number.

“Hi, John Smith. I’m Donna Noble, head of Human Resources at Vitex Corporation. Ms. Tyler would like to schedule an interview with you. Give me a call back, and I’ll set you up. Thanks for your time.”

He blinked. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to meet her, Rose Tyler. 

–

John took extra time on his hair on Wednesday morning, the morning of his interview. He used a little extra gel to get the sticky-uppiness just right.

He pulled out a blue suit with a red silk tie. “Ehm, not conservative enough.” The red was too much.

He pulled out a brown suit with a dark teal Oxford and a brown tie. He could still make a statement, but with a more muted color scheme. 

Dressed and hair fixed, he hopped on the Tube.

He walked through the sliding glass doors of the Shard that housed Vitex Corporation’s executive offices. 

He saw a young woman with a headset at the front desk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over. “Hello,” he said, peering at her name tag, “Martha Jones. I’m here for an interview with Vitex Corporation.”

“Hi. Name?”

“John Smith.”

“Great. I’ll just phone up to let them know you’re here.” She pressed a button on her handset. “Yeah, Donna. There’s a John Smith here for an interview. Yeah. Great. I’ll send him up.” She looked at John. “Just head to the lift, floor nine. The suite will be to your right. Good luck.”

–

He stepped out of the lift into a quiet ninth floor. Just to his right was a door to a suite labeled  _ Vitex Corporation _ . He rubbed his thumb on the handle and took a deep breath before he opened it.

He was greeted by another front desk, at which sat Amy Pond. “Hello,” she greeted in her Scottish accent. “Are you John Smith?”

“That’s me.”

“I’ll let Donna know you’re here.”

“John Smith?” said another ginger, poking her head out of a nearby room.

“Yep,” he said, smiling. 

She walked to him and shook his hand. “Donna Noble, Human Resources. That’s Amy. She’s our receptionist. If you’ll just follow me, we’ll head to a meeting room.”

“Sure.”

“Need anything? Water, pretzels, anything?” she said, pausing in front of a door.

“Water, thanks.”

She opened the door to a simple conference room with a table and desk chairs. “Have a seat. Ms. Tyler will be here in a few minutes after she finishes her call. You can get what you need out of that cooler over there.” She indicated a small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

“Thanks.” He smiled as she turned away.

–

“Rose,” Donna whispered from the door. “Rose, he’s here.”

Rose looked up from her desk and put her desk set on mute. “The PhD?”

“Yeah. And he’s…”

“He’s what?”

“You should see him for yourself. He’s – well, he can’t be real, I think. Barely there, a long, tall, skinny streak of nothing. Hair that sticks up everywhere. I asked Martha when he showed up if he was cute, and she said, ‘Yeah,’ but I’m not sure what she sees in him.”

She pouted. “I was hoping he’d be nice to look at. Does he at least have a nice bum?”

“I didn't catch a glimpse. Sorry.”

“This call is just about over. Give me a minute, and I’ll be on my way.”

Donna nodded and stepped out.

Rose joined her a moment later.

They walked to the conference room door and Donna opened it. 

Rose stepped inside. She froze when she saw one of the desk chairs spinning.

The chair whipped around and then a water bottle arched into the air and made the perfect landing on its base on the table. “Ha!” someone crowed. 

Rose looked at the man to whom the voice belonged. He, the most gorgeous man she’d ever laid eyes on, was slouched in the chair, and his eyes were bigger than a saucer. He slowly sat up straight, smoothed his hands down his jacket, and slid the plastic bottle towards himself. He cleared his throat. “Ehm...hello.”

“Hi,” was all she could say.

He slowly stood, his face red, and walked over to her. He held out his hand. “John Smith,” he said. He grinned.

“Rose Tyler.”

Donna stepped in. “Why don't we all sit down and start the interview.” She sat a few chairs down from where the two would sit. She wanted to see how they interacted so she could give Rose her honest opinion.

“Right,” said Rose, and she sat in a chair across from John. She pulled his resume out of her notebook and scanned it again. “So, Dr. Smith,” she started.

“Please, don't call me that. John’s just fine.”

She looked up at him. “You don’t like the title?”

“I'm not much of a title man.”

“But you did all that work. Surely that’s something to be proud of.”

“Oh, I am, yes.”

“So, John, why does a man with a PhD want to work as an administrative assistant for the CEO at Vitex Corporation?”

“Erm...I think Vitex is doing good work. Providing healthy options for people and all that.”

“So you want to work here because you care about the health and wellness of others?” She smiled.  _ Bollocks _ , she thought. 

“Sure,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “That’s pretty important, wouldn’t you say?”

She wasn't sure he was real after all. “There’s not much listed on your CV after graduating. What have you been doing all this time?”

“My parents passed away when I was fifteen. I needed a break, so I traveled. Did some research of my own. Freelanced.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”

“It’s been a while. I’m alright, thanks.”

“Where did you travel?”

“All sorts of places. Canoeing up the Amazon, hiking in Nepal, trekking the length of the Great Wall of China. You know, around.”

She grinned. “That sounds amazing.”

“It was.”

“So you have a PhD, and you’ve been traveling. Are you sure you wouldn't get restless? What with being stuck behind a desk and all that.”

“I’ve never done anything like this before. Well, I’ve been a graduate assistant, so I’ve done some similar work. But staying in one place is a different sort of adventure. I’d be fine. I think I’ve worked out my wanderlust for long enough.”

Rose nodded. “Fair enough. One last question. How many tennis balls could you fit in this room?”

He drummed his fingers on the table and glanced around. “Three hundred seventy-two thousand two hundred twenty-six tennis balls.”

“Alright then.” She gathered her papers and tapped them lightly on the table. “I won’t even ask for the maths. Do you have any questions for us?”

“Rose Tyler, how do you take your coffee?” He grinned, the tip of his tongue touching the back of his front teeth.

She blushed. He couldn't be real. No way. The way her name rolled off his tongue… “Two sugars and a splash of milk?” She tried to rein in a laugh. “You’ll hear from us one way or the other soon.”

She stood and walked to the door.

John and Donna followed. 

“It was nice to meet you, John.” She held out her hand.

“You, too, Ms. Tyler.”

“Call me Rose.” She smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Rose, then.” He smiled in return.

“Donna will show you out.”

“Thanks.”

She headed out the door back to her office. She flopped into her chair and exhaled, resting a hand on her forehead. 

Donna stuck her head in the door. “When can I expect the invite to the chapel?”

Rose sat up straight and slammed both hands on her desk. “What?” 

“I think you hit it off pretty well.”

“God, he was gorgeous.”

“If you say so.”

“And he’s brilliant, too.”

Donna walked over and leaned on her desk. “Has the potential to be a real smart arse. At least he’s a good shot with a water bottle.”

“I don’t care if his answer about why he wanted to work here was complete shit.”

“I’d say you want to phone him up but you don’t have his number.”

“Can you call him later today?”

“You’re that eager to hire him?”

She looked down at her desk calendar. “It’s been a rough few months. I probably sound silly. Give me a moment and I’ll calm down.”

Donna smiled gently. “No, no, Rose. Not silly at all. You deserve a bit of fun.”

“Today is...yeah, don't want to seem too eager, like you said. Call him tomorrow.”

“Hook him and reel him in slowly. Will do, boss.” She walked out the door.

–

Jack:  _ How did your interview go with the woman of your dreams? _

John:  _ Terribly :nauseated: :confounded: :pile of poo: _

John:  _ First of all, you know me. I can’t sit still for long periods of time. I was spinning around in a chair when she walked in and I did that thing with the water bottle, where you toss it in the air and try to keep it upright _

Jack:  _ Did it work _

John:  _ Perfectly, but she looked at me like I'd dribbled on my shirt _

Jack:  _ At least you stuck the landing, mon frere _

John:  _ And then I gave a shit answer about why I want to work there, and she knew it. But I couldn't say ‘because you’re beautiful’ _

John:  _ And then I had to talk about my parents. I hope she didn't think I was using that to get in her pants _

John:  _ She didn't ask very many questions. And then _

John:  _ AND THEN _

John:  _ And then she asked if I had any questions _

John:  _ I asked her how she took her coffee, useful information, you know, if I ever need to pick it up for her or whatever  _

John:  _ I probably sounded terribly forward _

John:  _ But her name, god, her name, Jack _

Jack:  _ I’ll spare you the crude comments :angel halo: :winking with tongue: _

John:  _ Thanks _

Jack:  _ When will you know _

John:  _ Hell if I know, probably never _

Jack:  _ Come on to the pub, mate. I’ll buy you a pint. _

John:  _ On my way. I need to forget this terrible incident _

–

On Thursday, John awoke to his mobile vibrating on his nightstand. He glanced at the screen. It was Vitex, so he let it go to voicemail. He couldn’t take rejection first thing in the morning.

After he’d had his morning toast and jam, he picked up his phone. 

“John, hi. Donna Noble again. We’d like to offer you the position, and we need you to be here as soon as possible so we can set up your contract, and Rose will need to orientate you to your position. Give me a call when you get this so she can plan her day accordingly. Thanks.”

He was stunned. He not only met Rose Tyler, but he was going to work for her.


	2. Chapter 2

He showed up at the office two hours later. Contract signed, Donna led him back towards the executive office. His desk was in the waiting area outside of the door. 

“You can have a seat and she’ll be out to see you in a bit,” she said. “IT will be by later to help you setup your email, schedule software, and such. Anyway, welcome to Vitex, John. If you ever need anything, let me know, alright?”

“Thanks, Donna.” He nodded as she left.

He sat in his desk chair and pulled out the drawers, making note of things he needed to get. He turned on his computer. He couldn't sign in yet. 

It wasn’t long before he heard, “Oh, John, hello.”

He looked over his shoulder. He grinned. “Rose. Hi.”

She sort of smiled and giggled. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be out here or not. Hope I haven't kept you waiting for long. Step into my office and I can show you the ropes.”

He followed her. 

“Pull yourself a chair around so you can see my computer. Mickey hasn’t given you your information yet, has he?”

“Is that the IT person?”

“Yeah.”

“No, he hasn’t. I’m informationless at the moment.”  _ Maybe you could give me yours?  _

_ Down, tiger, _ he told himself.  _ Hold yourself together, man. It’s only the first day. And you don’t even know if she’s attached to anyone. _

That point sort of hit him right there. It had never occurred to him until then that she might have a significant other. He blinked. And who was he kidding? He’d just barely met the woman. And she was now his boss. He hadn’t thought this through at all. He’d been free for so long perhaps he’d forgotten how to live in the real world.

“You’ll get it later today, I imagine. Anyway, here’s the scheduling software. Basically, I need you to monitor it, or make appointments for me. It’s pretty intuitive, which I like, so I won’t bore you with it. I’m sure you have it figured out already just by looking at it, since you’ve got a PhD.” She looked at him.

“More or less, but I don’t mind you showing me at all.” He warmly smiled again.

_ JOHN _ , he chastised himself.

She stared for a moment, mouth slightly agape. “Anyway–” she blinked and turned to look at her screen, “you’ll get a calendar of your own later to play with. What I like about this software is that you can communicate via this messenger, so if you ever need to get a hold of me while we’re in the office or vice versa, you can just shoot me a message. There’s also a mobile app that syncs with this, and it includes that feature as well.” She looked at him again. “Oh, did they tell you that you’ll get a mobile? For work and all that.”

“Donna mentioned it, but I don’t have it yet.”

“Mickey’s probably setting all that up.” She picked up a pen and started scribbling on the back of one of her business cards. “But since you’re working with me, and you’re a part of the team now, I’ll also give you my personal number. Just in case you ever need it for anything.”

He coughed.

She abruptly looked at him. “You alright, John?”

“Yeah,” he managed to get out in his fit. He pounded his chest with the side of his fist. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

She got up to fish a water bottle out of her mini refrigerator. 

“Thanks” he said, cracking the seal of the plastic cap and taking a good long swig.

“Better?” She lightly smiled.

“Yeah, sorry. Anything else about the software you need me to know?”

“Not really. If you get stuck on anything, they’ve got a great help menu. I also particularly like that you can customize the coloring of the different things you’ve got scheduled. I’m sort of artsy, so it appeals to my aesthetic. It makes the day more pleasant to look at, anyway. And the calendars are sharable, but what's nice is that when you view the calendar in your own account, the colors sync with whatever you’ve chosen for your scheme.”

“That is handy.”

“I’m not boring you with this, am I? It’s the little things.”

“Not at all. I’m working for you, so I need to know what makes you tick.” 

She smiled. “Alright. I was worried. You have big shoes to fill, you know. Gladys before you, she’d worked for my father since day one, was like another grandmum to me. She retired a few weeks ago, and I tried to make it through without an assistant, even though Donna told me that was stupid.”

He furrowed his brows. “No need to make things harder on yourself.”

“Yeah, I was proven wrong within a week or two. Which is fine, and now you’re here.” 

“Glad I can be of assistance.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. She reached under her desk and pulled up a small bin. “This is for you. Just as a welcome gift from me. All sorts of supplies you could need for your desk. Enough to get you started.”

“Oh, thank you! You needn’t have done that.” He stood and took it out to his desk. 

Rose followed him. “While you organize that...can you multitask?”

“My brilliant mind can handle just about anything you throw at me, Rose Tyler.”

She laughed. “Well, there’s a few other things you’ll need to do. You’ll have to sort through files that land on your desk. We do things digitally of course, but we still have paper files, and you’ll learn what things need to go where and such. We don’t have a complete digital system yet, but we’re working on that, and I imagine you’ll be very useful when that happens. Obviously I don’t need to see everything that will land on your desk, so those filing cabinets on the wall over there will be your friend. You’ll have to use the desk set to transfer phone calls to me or other departments and such. Basically, you’re my personal Amy.”

“I can be your personal Amy, yeah.” He smiled.

“And sometimes I’ll need your assistance at board meetings. You can help me stick it to the white-haired men.”

“Are they a bunch of patronizing old men?”

“Sometimes. They made me CEO, but it seems like they’re still skeptical whether or not I can handle it. I’d like to think it’s an age thing, but I know part of it’s because I’m a woman. I can handle myself with them, mind you, but I have a feeling they’d be more likely to listen if a male presence was with me. I hate that it has to be that way.”

“That’s unfortunate, but I’ll be happy to sit there and not say anything and hand you all the papers and click for your presentations. Basically, sit there and look pretty. I can do that, yeah. I’ll even work on my pouty lips.” He scrunched up his face and stuck out his bottom lip.

She laughed. “Oh, god, please, don’t.”

At least she laughed at him. That had to count for something, right? He felt a little more at ease around her.

“Hey, boss.” 

They both turned their heads in surprise to see Mickey Smith standing on the other side of John’s desk, his face unamused.

“Mickey! This is my new assistant, John.”

“I figured.” He glanced between the two of them. “I hear you have a PhD, so you don’t need me to show you how to work anything. Here’s your mobile, and the paperwork on it, and here’s all your login information. You can change the passwords if you want. See you, Rose.” He turned.

When he was out of earshot, Rose said, “I’m sorry. He’s not usually that short. Must be having a rough day.”

“That’s alright. Are you two–I won’t cause a problem, will I? I can go talk to him if I need to.”

Her eyes went wide. “Oh! Me and Mickey? No, no, we’re not together. He’s like a brother, sorta was adopted by my family a long time ago. Not officially or anything.”

He nodded. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Donna will bring you some literature you need to take home and peruse. Just about the company, history, structure, things like that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

“Fine. I think I can do that.”

“Yeah? I’ll see you later, then. I’ve got something I need to take care of.”

He nodded and started scanning the information Mickey had passed to him.

–

“Mickey Smith.” Rose stood in the doorway of the IT office. 

Mickey glanced at her, unamused. “Rose Tyler.”

“There was no need to be so short with him. We’re trying to help him feel welcome.”

He walked to her. “Rose, he’s pretty, though.”

“So?”

“And he’s got a PhD. He’s overqualified.”

“And?”

He nearly whispered. “I’m only trying to look out for you. The last two blokes…”

“I know. They were awful. But this is different. John is my employee. Everything is professional. I’m not looking for anything with him. This is completely different from meeting a guy in the pub.”

“I know, but I also know you. And I don’t know him. And you laughing at a stupid face of his...real professional, Rose.”

“Mickey, I am 28 years old. I think I know how to handle myself. Unlike you, who had to be rude to a new employee a few minutes ago. This has been a rough year for me. So sue me if I want something to brighten up my office.”

“Buy yourself some art and hang it on the wall, then. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Look, if you’re so concerned about him, why don’t you invite him to the pub on Friday. It’s a public space, and we’ll all be there, and you can do your own background check.” She sighed. “I appreciate you trying to be a good friend, Micks. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” He touched her arm. “Really, I just want you to be happy. If anyone deserves that, it’s you.”

“I’ll see you later.”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“And really do invite him to the pub. I want him to feel welcome.”

“I will.”

–

“I’m sorry ‘bout earlier. Bad day or something.”

John looked up from his desk to see Mickey standing in front of him. “Oh, I didn't see you. Are you secretly a ninja?”

Mickey furrowed his brows. “No.”

“Oh. Okay. What's up, Mickey?”

“We’re all going to the pub down the street tomorrow after work. Donna, Rose, me, Martha from downstairs, and Amy, maybe a few more. Amy’s boyfriend joins us sometimes. You could come with us if you want.”

“That’s awful nice of you. Thanks.”

“Alright.” He turned and walked away.

John scrunched up his nose. “He’s odd,” he muttered under his breath.

–

Donna stopped by his desk towards the end of the day. She held a few binders in her arms. “How are you feeling? Not too much for you on the first day?”

“No! Nothing I can’t handle.” He smiled.

“Great. Are you coming to the pub tomorrow? It’s quiz night. Rory, that’s Amy’s boyfriend, he comes if he’s not working a shift at the hospital. He’s a nurse. If I remember right, he’s out tomorrow, so we need someone to fill the spot.”

“You’re the third person that’s invited me. Probably would be churlish of me not to show at this point.”

“Good. Here’s the handbooks you’ll need to look over. No quiz or anything on these, though.”

“I'm sure I'd pass with flying colors if there were.”

“I'm sure you would, too. However, there will be a skills test on flipping water bottles. You’ve got a head start.”

He chuckled. “You’re probably never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not a chance.” She turned. “See you tomorrow, John.”

–

On Friday morning, Rose was finishing her hair as her mobile vibrated on the bathroom counter. She didn't recognize the number.

Unknown:  _ Two sugars, splash of milk, right? _

Rose:  _ Sorry? _

Unknown:  _ That is how you take your coffee, correct? _

Unknown:  _ I hope so because I’m leaving Pret with your coffee in a mo. _

Rose thought for a moment, and then she remembered his interview the other day, when he’d asked how she took her coffee.

Rose:  _ Is this John? _

Unknown:  _ Yes, sorry _

Rose:  _ Hello _

John:  _ Hello _

Rose:  _ You didn't have to pick up my coffee. I usually just make it myself in the break room. _

John:  _ But it’s from Pret! _

Rose:  _ They do make the best coffee _

John:  _ See? It’ll be waiting for you when you get here. _

Rose:  _ You’re getting to the office awfully early. You’ll be there before me, and I live just down the street. _

John:  _ What can I say _ ?  _ First day excitement. _

Rose:  _ I'm glad someone's excited to be there _

John:  _??? _

“Shit,” she muttered. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her position. It’d just been a rough go in the last few months. He didn't need to know all that.

Rose:  _ It’s Friday, you know, everyone’s ready for the weekend _

John:  _ Right. See you in a bit. _

_ – _

The day went by without a hitch, and at the end of it, John stood and slipped on his long brown coat. 

Rose had just stepped out of her office. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. 

They both rode the lift down together, making small talk. Martha joined them on the way out the door.

They stepped into the pub and joined Donna and Amy at a table. Mickey was at the bar, picking up everyone’s drinks.

A man with blond hair strode up behind Rose’s chair. “Now I see why you won’t give me your number, Rose. Who’s he?”

John furrowed his brows and opened his mouth.

“Harold–” Rose turned around in her chair, “this is my new administrative assistant, John. John, this is Harold Saxon. He’s a financial advisor at HSBC, and he can’t seem to take a hint.” She turned towards the table and huffed.

“Oh, your new employee, eh? The only hint I’m taking is that there’s still a chance.”

John’s jaw clenched, and he opened his mouth again.

Rose slammed her hand on the table and turned abruptly. “There will never be a chance, Harold, and I’ve tried to be nice about it, but your persistence is wearing on my nerves. If you bother me again, I’ll let the publican know and you’ll never step foot in this pub again.”

Harold narrowed his eyes and swirled his Scotch around. He eyed John and tipped his glass. “Cheers, mate.” He walked over to his team’s table, which was conveniently within Rose's line of vision.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Sorry, everyone. Quiz time, yeah?” She put on a tight-lipped smile.

Mickey returned with a few drinks in hand and passed them around to their proper owners. “Didn’t grab yours, John. What do you take?”

“Banana daiquiri.”

Mickey screwed up his face. “Bit girly, don’t you think?”

“I like bananas. Bananas are good.”

He snorted. “For what?”

John shrugged. “Potassium.”

“Whatever, mate.” He walked back to the bar.

Donna, Martha, and Amy started sharing gossip, but Rose was silent next to John.

He noticed that her brows were still tight. He leaned over. “What a sleazeball,” John said softly.

“Oh, you know,  _ men. _ ”

“Yeah, I do. Sorry.”

She smiled gently, some of the tension in her shoulders melting.

Mickey set the drink down in front of John. “Banana daiquiri for the lad.”

John nodded and sipped from the little straw. “When does the quiz start? I don’t think you’re all ready for my wealth of knowledge.”

“I don’t know, John,” Amy said. “Rory’s pretty knowledgeable. Don’t think you’re getting a permanent position here.”

“How often have you all won?”

“Not often enough.” Martha nodded at Harold’s table. “Usually blondie over there, his team takes it. Calls himself The Master. The smug little–”

“And then he bothers Rose for the rest of the evening,” Donna added.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Rose huffed again. “Hopefully he’ll leave me alone now.”

John figured she could handle herself, as she’d done earlier, but he was determined to make a point to Harold. “Not tonight he won’t,” he said.

Rose looked up at him pretty quickly. 

John realized what he’d said. “Win, I mean. I’ll take him down for you.”

Mickey scoffed. “Good luck trying.”

“Mickey Smith, I believe a wise old sage once said, ‘Do or do not. There is no try.’” He even used Yoda’s voice.

Rose barked out a laugh.

“You a nerd, John?” Donna asked.

“I fancy a bit of sci-fi, yeah.” He smiled.

“Alright, then, Spaceman. You’d better deliver on these good you’re promising, or you’ll never show your face at quiz night again.”

“Sure thing, Earthgirl.”

Donna narrowed her eyes at him. 

He narrowed his right back at her.

The rest of the table shared great looks of amusement. 

Rose’s eyes darted between the two. Usually, nobody dared dishing anything out to Donna. John was either very confident or very stupid. Probably both, she figured.

“Showdown at the O.K. Corral,” Mickey laughed. 

John grinned and sipped more of his drink.

A plate of chips landed on the table. 

“Oh, thank god,” Rose breathed, grabbing a few and stuffing her mouth.

“Starving?” John quirked his head at her.

“No, she just  _ really _ loves chips,” Martha answered.

“It’s true. My one weakness in life. If you held me hostage and needed to get any information out of me, give me chips.”

“Good evening! We’ll get the quiz going in five minutes. Please turn in your team names for the evening and we’ll get right to it.”

“What’s your team name?” John asked.

“Vitex Hotties. My idea.” Donna smiled as she scrawled the name on a scrap of paper. 

John nodded, figuring nobody wanted to argue with her. “This certainly is a very attractive office group.”

Mickey scoffed. “Speak for yourself, pretty boy.”

John, without missing a beat, straightened his tie. “I am, thanks.” He winked.

They chatted for a bit longer until the emcee asked the first question. “Doozy, right out of the gate. Find the next number in this sequence: 313, 331, 367.”

The table all looked at each other hopelessly.

“You’re kidding me. None of you know this?” John whispered.

Nobody said a word.

“Don’t they teach recreational mathematics anymore?”

“Math is recreational?” Rose asked.

He snapped his head to look at her. “Of course it is!”

Rose shrugged.

“Give me that paper.” He motioned to Donna, who passed him a card. He reached inside his jacket pocket for a pen and scribbled down the answer, taking it up to the emcee.

“Shame on all of you,” he said upon his return.

Mickey looked at Amy. “Can we have Rory back?”

“No objections from me,” she replied.

John pointed at Mickey. “You’ll be thanking me before the night is through, Mickey Smith.” 

“Aaaaand that’s time. The correct answer is three seven nine. Looks like only two teams were able to answer correctly. Saxon’s Sexy Squad and Vitex Hotties.”

The table stared at John. 

He shrugged, a smug look playing across his features.

“I didn’t even know this,” the emcee added. “Apparently it’s a sequence of happy primes. According to Google, any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of its square digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn’t, isn’t. A happy prime number is a number which is both happy and prime.”

John glanced over at Harold’s table, and he was met with a glare from the other man. John tipped his daiquiri to him with a grin.

Rose stared in awe. She still wasn’t sure if John was real.

The night went on as such, the two teams hanging neck-and-neck. 

“Alright, last question of the evening. This one’s for all the marbles, as they say. Pre-download, who had the most number one hits? Elvis or the Beatles? Remember, this is  _ pre- _ download.”

John’s eyes went wide. 

Donna’s face lit up. “No. No way. You don’t know the answer.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well–”

“You totally don’t know it! There’s something you don’t know! Man can flip a water bottle but he can’t answer a question like this!”

“I can’t know everything, Donna.”

“And I happen to know it,” Martha interjected, her face the vision of triumphant. 

“Write it down, then. We’re running out of time,” Mickey said impatiently.

Martha wrote the answer on the card and took it to the emcee.

“The correct answer is ‘Elvis.’”

“YES!” shouted Martha. She shared a high five with Mickey.

“Looks like Vitex Hotties answered correctly, and Saxon’s Sexy Squad did not. That means Vitex Hotties are the winners tonight. See you all next week.”

The team all jumped up and down and gave each other hugs. 

John wrapped his arms around Martha’s shoulders. “Martha Jones, you saved the world!”

“Nah, just pub quiz night.” She smiled as she pulled away.

“We wouldn’t have won if it weren't for you,” Rose hugged her from behind.

“I propose a toast to Martha,” said John. “You’re a star.”

The rest of the team clinked their glasses.

Rose caught sight of Harold, who sulked in his chair, scowling at the group. “John,” she said softly. “I know I can take care of myself and all.”

“Yeah?”

“But Harold lives in the same building as me, and he doesn’t look happy.”

“Need me to walk you home?”

“I normally wouldn’t think about it otherwise, except he’s kind of a creep and he won’t leave me alone.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’d be happy to. I’m sorry it has to be that way.”

She smiled. “Not your fault.”

After a few moments, Harold left without a word. 

The group stayed and chatted for a half hour longer. As they were leaving, John picked up his long brown coat. After he said his goodbyes to everyone else, he turned to Rose. “See you on Monday?” He was having trouble finding one of the sleeves.

Rose grabbed the lapel of the coat so he could finish putting it on. “You’re not walking me home?”

He tugged on his ear. “I’d just assumed–well, Harold left. Did you want me to?” 

“You don’t have to. If it’s out of your way–”

“No, I’d be happy to.” He smiled.

“Really?”

“Really. It’s no problem at all.”

They spent the next several months becoming good friends, occasionally throwing in a flirt for good measure, just to keep the other on their toes. But neither of them imagined that the other had actual feelings, and even in the moments that they dared to imagine, the nature of their work relationship kept them from imagining too far.


	3. Chapter 3

“John, as you know, the annual Vitex Gala is coming up.” Rose leaned on the desk next to his chair.

“So I heard.”

“And I don’t have anyone to escort me.”

“Oh.” He nodded and found something conveniently interesting to eye on his desk.

“And, well, your help has been indispensable. Really, I’m not sure how I’d get on without you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d be fine. You’re doing so well.”

She smiled. “Anyway, I was wondering if you’d escort me to the Gala. Just my way of saying thank you.”

“Ehm, sure. Yeah.” He grinned. “I’d love to.”

“Great.” She bit her lip. “And it’s black tie, so you’ll need a tux. ”

He didn’t answer for a moment. He pictured her in an elegant gown, and them dancing together. The color wasn’t important, but he could feel the silk beneath his fingers on her waist. But most of all, he saw her face, smiling up at him.

“John?”

“Sorry?”

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, ehm, no. Come again?”

“I said next week I’ll have you fitted for a tux.”

“I have a tux. That’s not necessary.”

“I’m sure you do, and I’m sure it’s rumpled, just like the suits you wear to work every day. I’m not saying  _ I _ mind the rumpled look, but if you’re escorting me, there’ll be all kinds of paparazzi. You need to be out to the nines. Not to mention this is a charity ball for a children’s hospital.”

“Alright. If you say so.”

“I do say so.” She smiled. “Thanks, John.”

“You’re welcome.”

–

The day of the Gala had arrived. It was a Saturday, so the offices were closed. Rose sent him a text in the morning. Right on the dot, 9:00am, his phone vibrated on the nightstand.

Rose:  _ Just a reminder about tonight. You haven’t changed your mind, have you? _

John:  _ I’d forgotten why this tux is hanging up in my flat, thx _

Rose:  _ Shut up _

John:  _ How could I forget? I’ve been excited for the last two weeks. _

John:  _ I forget how we’re getting there, too, especially since you’ve mentioned that three times this week. Taking the Tube, right? _

Rose:  _ Git. I guess you’ll be walking then _

John:  _ I could swing by with my horse and chariot _

John:  _ Maybe land a helicopter on your roof _

John:  _ Or maybe we can just scoot along on a Vespa :scooter: Goin my way, doll? _

John:  _ Or maybe a time machine, so when the night ends we could go back and do it all over _

Rose:  _ Is that allowed, Dr? Can you cross your own time line? _

John:  _ Hm. Might cause a paradox, tearing a hole in the fabric of reality _

Rose:  _ Sounds like the perfect Saturday night _

John:  _ Destroying the universe? _

Rose:  _ Could be fun _

He smiled and started styling his hair. Three hours later, he received another text.

Rose:  _ So, Dr, do you believe in parallel universes? _

John:  _ What’s brought this on? _

Rose:  _ My toes are stuck in a bath of hot water. What else is a girl to do but ponder the mysteries of the universe? _

John:  _ Ah, existential pedicure. I’ve always fancied one of those _

Rose:  _ Answer my question _

John:  _ The theory of multiple universes hasn’t been proven, but it’s not been disproven, either. I believe anything is possible. _

Rose:  _ What do you think parallel you is doing right now? _

John:  _ I fancy traveling. I hope he’s out there getting to see the wonders of the universe.  _

John:  _  Maybe he does have a time machine. Maybe he’s met Michelangelo and sculpted a great statue, or maybe he’s gotten to see how the universe really did come to be _

John:  _ Maybe he sees a future where humanity has branched off into other parts of space, maybe he’s seen aliens, maybe he’s seen the sun finally swallow the Earth _

John:  _ The possibilities are endless _

John:  _ What about you? What is parallel Rose up to today? _

Rose:  _ I think traveling, all of that, sounds amazing _

Rose:  _ Sometimes I feel so claustrophobic in that office _

Rose:  _ So, I hope she’s traveling with parallel you, getting to live the life I’m not right now _

John:  _ Are you not happy? You don’t seem unhappy _

Rose:  _ The days are easier when you have the best assistant I could ever ask for _

Rose:  _ It’s just a lot of pressure _

Rose:  _ And I still have a hard time thinking about my parents _

John:  _ I’ll be honest, it never gets any less painful. You never forget. But time does help. If you ever need to talk, I’m here. _

Rose:  _ Thanks, John _

John:  _ You’re welcome _

Rose:  _ Anyway, my existential pedicure is coming to a close _

Rose:  _ I’ll see you tonight _

John:  _ My tandem bicycle and I will be there to pick you up promptly at 7 _

Rose:  _ Shut UP _

John:  _ Yes sir _

–

The driver arrived as arranged. John slipped into the back of the Bentley. 

He thanked the driver, but other than that, John was strangely silent. He fiddled with his cufflinks the whole drive.

When they arrived at her building, the driver phoned up. He was about to exit the car to open the door for Rose, but John kindly said, “I’ll take care of this. Thanks.”

The driver nodded.

John stepped out of the car and waited. He smoothed his hands down his jacket and tugged on the hem before he decided it would be better to meet her closer to the building. 

“I’m, ehm, picking up Rose Tyler. Any chance I could meet her inside?”

The doorman allowed him through.

John walked through the carousel doors and looked around the lobby, spying the lifts to his left. He waited near them, rocking back and forth on his heels. (He opted to wear dress shoes, just for Rose...something he was reluctant to do ever again, simply because they weren’t as comfortable as his trainers. But he would put up with it for her, he decided.)

Finally, one of the lifts started to descend. He hoped it was her. He couldn’t take the wait for much longer. 

To his delight, the lift soon reached the lobby. But he wasn’t prepared for the sight on the other side of the doors.

Rose stepped out in pearls and the most beautiful, floor-length, pink gown he’d ever seen. He admired the ruffles that covered her right shoulder, and admired the slit that showed off her right leg even more. Her hair was set in an elegant, half-updo.

Her red lips smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. “Hi, John.”

“Ehm, hello.” He blushed furiously. “You look lovely. As do your existential toes.”

“You clean up nice yourself.” She reached out to stroke the fabric on his arm. “And that’s divine. Feels like silk.”

“You ready?” He held out his arm.

“Yeah,” she said softly, looping her arm through his.

–

Surprising to him, Rose sat right next to him in the car. Not that he was opposed or would complain, but the back of the car was roomy enough.

She was silent, though, and she threaded her arm through his again. She absentmindedly rubbed the thumb of her free hand on his arm. She either  _ really _ liked the feel of the fabric, or something was bothering her.

“Rose, are you alright?”

“I’m having to give an address tonight. Which is fine. I understand that’s part of my role. But my father considered this the highlight of his career.” She paused. 

He looked at her. 

She was fighting back tears.

“Hey, hey, Rose.” He took her hand. “I think it’s very brave of you to continue the tradition.”

“‘S’what he would have wanted.”

“And it’s great that you can honor him this way. He would be proud of you.”

“He’s been doing this since I was twelve. And every year he would open the dancing with my mum, and then he would save the second dance just for me. Oh, we had the best time.” She let out a watery laugh. “You’ll have to open with me. Is that alright? I’m sorry, I should have said something.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. More than.” His heart pounded so hard he thought his chest might explode. He wished he had two hearts.

“You don’t have to dance with me after that.”

“No, no, I would be happy to dance with you for as long as you want.”

“You’re not just saying that because I’m upset, are you?”

He squeezed her hand and said softly, “I promise I’m not. My mother, she taught me to dance. I’ve always loved it. Just haven’t done it in so long. I hope I don’t make you look silly.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” She stroked the fabric of his lapel (probably without even realizing, he figured). She just needed to feel close to somebody. “Thank you, John.” 

He was glad it was him. “You’re welcome.” 

–

They conquered the red carpet like pros, her walking with her arm through his. Once they were seated at the head table, he moved his chair closer to hers. “Just like that, Rose. One step at a time. You’re doing so well.”

“I still have to make that speech.”

“You’re going to be fine. Even if you aren’t, even if you cry, think of it this way. Tears will open up their pocketbooks even wider. The children’s hospital is going to make a killing off the ball this year.”

She gawked at him. “You’re terrible, John. I’m not manipulating people into giving more money.”

He winked. “And imagine how that will look to your shareholders. They’ll be eating out of your hands before you know it.”

She patted his thigh. “You’re always so helpful.”

“No, really, you’re going to be fine. You are so strong, Rose. Even if you don’t feel it, you get out of bed every day and go to work at a job that not many people could do as well as you. You really don’t give yourself enough credit. And if you get up there to that microphone, and you look out at the sea of people, if you feel alone, just remember, I’m sitting over here. And Donna will be here, too.”

She pursed her lips and smiled. She took his hand underneath the table, and she didn’t say anything else until Donna strode by.

“You ready, Rose? We’ll be starting the speeches in a moment.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

John stroked her hand with his thumb.

“I’ll open us up, and then I’ll introduce you, alright?” She patted Rose’s shoulder and looked at John. “Thank you for being here tonight.”

He smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

–

Donna wrapped up her speech. “Thank you all, again, for coming tonight. Your generosity means so much every year. And now, I’d like to introduce to you, for the first time, and hopefully for many more years to come, the new captain of our ship. Before she signed her contract, she made it clear that the gala would remain at the heart of the Vitex calendar. And without any further ado, here is Rose Tyler, CEO of Vitex.”

The patrons roared with applause.

Rose looked at John and took a deep breath. 

He squeezed her hand one final time. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I believe in you.”

She smiled and made her way to the podium.

“Thank you. For the last fifteen years, my family’s social life has revolved around this event. I think grew to love the Gala more than my own birthday parties. Some of my favorite memories with my father have been this very night. So, for me, this event is deeply personal. And as the years progressed, I came to see it as more than family bonding time. My father deeply cared about this city, and he loved Hope Children’s Research Hospital, and I grew to love it, too. The work they do there, the research and care that they provide, is so important. Your support, as you know, helps the hospital to accommodate families at no cost to them. I’m not a parent, but I can imagine how much that relief makes a difference while their child is treated. 

“And as you all know, I lost both of my parents last year.” Her voice wavered slightly. “And one of the best ways I can honor them is through continuing this tradition. I would like to dedicate tonight’s event to their memory. Thank you for being here tonight.”

The crowd stood to their feet as she smiled and nodded. She made her way back to her chair, which John had pulled out for her.

She smiled at him as she sat. 

He leaned over and whispered, “You were marvelous.”

Rose held his hand, breathing deeply and willing her heart to slow. “One last speaker,” she mentioned. 

She was the president of the hospital board. Just like every other speaker, she thanked the patrons for attending. And then she said, “We’re doing something a little differently this year. The Tyler family’s generosity has been so instrumental to our success in providing care for children for the last fifteen years. This will be a complete surprise for Rose. She had no idea this was happening tonight, but in their honor, the board voted to name the fifth floor of the hospital the Tyler Family Memorial Floor. ” 

The crowd applauded again. 

Rose’s eyes went wide as she took in what she’d just heard. And then the tears started flowing. She buried her face in her hands. 

John rubbed her back and nearly started crying himself. 

–

After dinner and dessert had been served, it was time to start the dancing.

“Come on, you two, up up up!” Donna patted the back of their chairs.

He stood and pulled out her chair for her.

They took to the floor. John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He lifted their other hands into the air, and they waited for the music to begin. 

His hand fit just perfectly in the small of her back. She was a little tense, he noted. He smiled gently at her.

She bit her lip and looked at his chest.

Donna manned the microphone. “The first dance is for the lady of the evening, Rose Tyler, and her escort, Dr. John Smith.” 

He shot her a dirty look as everyone clapped. He’d told her not to use the title.

Donna winked at him. 

Rose giggled a little. “It’s only because it’s a formal evening.”

He nodded. “I suppose.”

A slow bossa nova started to play. 

“You all may join after a moment,” Donna noted.

He swayed them gently to the music, Rose still a bit stiff in his arms. 

Michael Buble’s voice started crooning.  _ Someday, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight. _

He didn’t know if someone purposefully picked that song for them, or if it had been chance, but it only stirred his affection for her more. The song was exactly what he’d felt when he saw her step out of the lift.

By the end of the first verse, she had loosened up a little in his embrace. She still mostly stared at his chest.

_ Thank you, Michael, _ John thought. He knew, for whatever reason, and for reasons he desperately wanted to understand, that Michael’s music understood women better than most men. Something about his voice never failed to affect a listening lady, like the timbre of his voice and the cadence of his lyrics possessed some magical key that could unlock a woman’s heart.

She finally met his eyes when the next verse started.

_ You’re lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheek so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight. _

He smiled down at her again.

By the time the bridge started, other couples had joined the floor.

_ With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart. _

Rose must have felt less exposed, because she finally smiled back at him.

He felt more at liberty because she’d finally softened to him, so he spun her around all of a sudden, and she laughed.

When the song finished, Rose said, “I want some punch.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the floor.

Rose mingled for awhile, as was her duty, and John admired the way she spoke to each person, giving each proper attention. She knew these people, asking about the details of their lives. 

After one of the patrons walked away from her, she leaned over and said, “I’m sorry. This is probably boring you. You don’t have to stay with me.”

“No, it’s really not a problem. I’m here for you. Do you not want me with you? I can go sit down if you want me to.”

She smiled and touched his arm. “No, it’s alright. Stay.”

They danced and mingled for the rest of the evening. And it wasn’t slow dancing, either. John could pull off a mean YMCA when the moment called for it.

–

On the ride back to Rose’s building, she rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted, and she nearly nodded off by the time they’d stopped.

They stood in front of the lifts together. 

She looked up at him. “Thank you for being there for me tonight, John. I wouldn’t have made it through without you.”

“Nah, I’m sure you would have been fine. That was fun, though.”

“Yeah, but sometimes you just need a hand to hold.”

“My hand is here whenever you need it,” he said softly.

Her smile faded and she looked at the marble tile of the floor.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” She started to tear up. She looked relieved when the lift arrived and opened. She walked in without looking back. “It’s just been a long night. I’ll see you on Monday, John.”

“Yeah. See you.” He was stunned. Had he upset her in some way? The night had gone so well.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the car, staring out the window the whole way back to his flat.

John would have texted her the next morning, but she’d said she would see him on Monday. She didn’t want to hear from him. 

Or maybe she’d finally given up her brave face after thinking about her parents all night long.

Either way, she’d made it clear she didn't want to be bothered. He decided to leave her alone.

But he figured he could do something after the weekend was over. So he waited until Monday. Just in case her sudden turn was about her parents, he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sunday after the Gala, around noon _

Donna:  _ Care for a drink? _

Rose:  _ God knows I need one after last night _

Donna:  _ Parents or John? _

(Five minutes later)

Rose:  _ I don’t know what you mean _

Donna:  _ John it is then. Surprised you’re not on the front of the gossip rags this morning after the way you two were so handsy all night. Something happened after you both left? _

Rose:  _!!! No _

Donna:  _ Do you *wish* something happened after you both left? _

(Five minutes later)

Rose:  _ I don’t know _

Donna:  _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Progress _

Rose:  _ What do you mean by that? _

Donna:  _ I’ll be collecting my prize soon _

Rose:  _ Prize? _

Rose:  _ There is NOT an office pool. Tell me there is NOT an office pool :angry emoji: _

Donna:  _ “There is NOT an office pool” _

Rose:  _ :Pinocchio nose: :Pinocchio nose: :man dancing: :flame:  _

Donna:  _ You told me to say it _

Donna:  _ So what’s wrong? What’s the hold up? _

Rose:  _ First of all, he’s a natural charmer. I’m sure none of that means anything to him. You all get on with him just as well. _

Donna:  _ Honey, that man has about 10 different smiles, and 8 of them are for you.  _

Donna:  _ Didn’t you see his face while you two were dancing?  _

Rose:  _ Yes, it was right in front of me _

Donna:  _ Then why is there a problem? Nobody else existed to him on Saturday. _

Donna:  _ If anyone should be sad, it’s Martha. She fancied him because he smiles at her every day when he walks in. She looked GOOD on Saturday night, hoping to get a dance with him, but he clearly only had eyes for you. _

Rose:  _ Oh dear, does she hate me? _

Donna:  _ It’s not your fault. Don't worry. She’ll soon forget about John. _

Donna:  _ I have PLANS _

Rose: _ Do I want to know _

Donna:  _ Mickey _

Rose:  _ Ooooooh, yeah, I can totally see that. I really hope that works out! _

Donna:  _ I went into the wrong business. Should’ve gone into matchmaking. _

Donna:  _ Alright, woman. That was the first thing. What’s next? _

Rose:  _ Secondly, I’m his boss _

Donna:  _ Makes for good role play _

Rose:  _!!!!!!! You did NOT just say that _

Rose:  _ I can’t have a relationship with him _

Donna:  _ Are you afraid someone will report you to Human Resources? Because you’re reporting yourself right now _

Rose:  _ I haven't said a THING Donna Noble _

Donna:  _ Your silence speaks volumes _

Rose:  _ I’m still in my first year. I don’t need that kind of controversy _

Donna:  _ Have you ever considered, I don’t know, talking to him? _

Rose:  _ Well, yeah _

Rose:  _ I think he tried to a little bit, or at least implied something when he dropped me off _

Donna:  _ How did that go? _

Rose:  _ I ran away _

Rose:  _ I was trying to convince myself for so long that neither he nor I have any feelings _

Donna:  _ And now it’s all confusing? _

Rose:  _ Yeah, but in a good way...you really think he feels the same? _

Donna: _I don’t think. I *know*. He looks at you like you hang the moon. I promise you, I’ve never seen him look at anyone else like he looks at you._ _Always has, ever since you first walked into that conference room._

Rose:  _ So what should I do? _

Donna:  _ That’s for you to decide. Whatever happens, I support you, and I only want you to be happy _

Rose:  _ Thanks, Donna _

Donna:  _ Still up for that drink? _

Rose:  _ I’ve been waiting for you to show up _

Rose looked up when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Open up, it’s the love police!” Donna shouted from the other side of the door.

Rose unlocked her door.

“And, I’ve brought your favorite. Never can go wrong with a good Merlot.”

Rose glanced around the hallway. “How long have you been out here?” 

“Ever since I asked if you wanted a drink the first time.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“You were in your headspace. I’m perfectly fine with sitting on the floor outside your door while you process your feelings. I would have knocked if I wanted to.”

Rose knew better than to argue with her. “Suit yourself. Now, give me that bottle, and I’ll crack it open.  _ You’ve Got Mail _ is about to come on.”

–

Rose had several long conference calls on Monday, being that the end of the fiscal year was approaching, so she really wasn't available to see or talk to John. And she was grateful for that. She wasn’t ready to face him yet. She acknowledged him as she walked by his desk and thanked him for picking up her coffee, but that was about it.

He knew her schedule because he managed her calendar, of course, so he kept his distance.

On those days, she always allowed him to leave early, since she wouldn't need him, so it was no surprise that he’d left for the day at lunch.

But as Rose went home, and she stepped off the lift onto her floor, she noticed something in front of her door. Flowers. Someone had left her flowers, or more likely had them delivered. 

Her heart raced at the possibility… They could only be from one person. At least she hoped.

She approached the vase filled with the pink and yellow blooms. She picked up the small card. 

She noted the shop name. “Oh,  _ The Raven and Rose _ .” She smiled at that. 

They’d always done the catering for the Gala. And her father had used this florist. That was incredibly thoughtful of him.

In print at the top it said  _ Windsong Gladiolus _ . Beneath that was a handwritten note.

_ To the bravest woman I know – John _

Her eyes teared up. 

She picked up the vase of pink and yellow blooms and carried it inside her apartment. She set it on the kitchen counter. She read the short message a second time, and then a third time. Probably a few times more.

On the bottom of the card was a QR code and some text:  _ Scan for information and tips to care for your personalized bouquet.  _

The code brought up The Raven and Rose’s website. She scanned the page until she came to the information section.

_ Gladioli have a unique long and pointed shape. Because of their shape, they are named after the Latin word ‘gladius’, meaning sword. In Rome, gladioli were associated with gladiators. Some say that gladiators wore gladiolus corms around their necks during battles to help them win and protect them from death. Because of their association with gladiators, the gladiolus flower meaning is strength and integrity. _

_ They also symbolize infatuation. By giving a gladiolus to someone, the giver sends the message ‘you pierce my heart’ to the receiver, because of the flower’s pointed shape. Another gladiolus meaning is remembrance. _

_ Shit _ , she thought. That couldn't be unintentional. Not if he’d used this florist. She knew they specialized in bouquets with significance. John could be gloriously off-the-cuff, but he was never careless.

“Oh, god…” She placed her hand on her stomach as it flipped at the surge of adrenaline.

She screenshot the passage and took a picture of the bouquet and sent them to Donna.

Donna sent a sunglasses emoji in return.  _ You’re about to make me a rich woman,  _ she added.

Rose called her. “What the  _ hell _ am I supposed to do with this?”

“Make sure the water stays fresh.”

“No, Donna, you know what I mean.”

“I don’t know. That’s up to you.”

“Do I say anything?”

“Well, obviously. He needs to know you received them. If you like them, you should probably let him know.”

Rose didn’t say anything. She smiled to herself.

“Rose?”

“He likes me, Donna.”

“Told you so.”

“It's just so...different. He’s not tried to get in my pants like other blokes.”

“Like that wanker, Jimmy?”

“Ugh. Don’t say his name.” She scrunched up her nose.

“Or–”

“Don't say Adam’s name either.”

“You’ve always been a sucker for the pretty boys.”

“Yeah, but John’s the prettiest of them all.” Her voice was dreamy.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave. Call me if you need anything else.”

“Thanks for being a good friend, Donna.”

“You’re welcome.” She ended the call.

Rose started to giggle, and then that turned into a fit of laughter. She couldn’t believe her turn of fate after the hardest year of her life.

After she’d settled, she fixed herself dinner, but she felt she could hardly eat.

She decided she shouldn’t stall any longer, so she picked up her mobile.

–

_ The same Monday, earlier _

Donna typed furiously on her computer, working on personnel reports for the end of the fiscal year. She ignored the growl from her stomach. She looked at the clock. 11:35am...she could wait 25 more minutes for a break. She grabbed a handful of almonds and munched away. 

Five minutes passed. John stuck his head in the door. “Hey, Donna.”

She continued typing. “Hi, John.”

“Hey, ehm…” 

Donna looked up from her screen. “What’s up?”

“I’m heading out for the day, but since it’s lunch time, did you maybe want to grab a bite to eat?”

Donna smiled. It wasn't uncommon for them to grab lunch together, but Donna suspected this was more than just an innocent invitation. Not after the Gala on Saturday night, and not after talking with Rose on Sunday. 

Donna never could resist playing matchmaker. She was in her wheelhouse. Mentally, she drummed the tips of her fingers together like a mad scientist.  “Sure. We could hit that place around the corner? I can’t take long. Fiscal’s coming up, and I’ve got to work on my reports.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

–

They entered the cafe, ordered their food, and sat at a table in the corner. 

Donna poured the dressing on her salad. She started fishing for his intentions. “So, the Gala was nice, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was. Good time, yeah.”

“You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a bit.”

“I did.” He looked down at his plate and picked at his crisps.

Donna rolled her eyes. He was being difficult. “Rose looked nice, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, yeah, she did.” He smiled a little.

She put down her fork. “Alright, John, enough of that. You invited me to lunch, but you’re hardly saying anything. And your silence speaks volumes. I’m speaking here as Rose’s friend, and your friend, too, but mostly for Rose. Do you feel something for her?”

He blushed. “What gives you that idea?”

She looked at him knowingly, flashing unamused. “John. Anyone with two eyes can see how you look at her.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Like the sun rising in the east, you dolt.” She picked up her fork and picked at her salad again.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Did she...you’re her friend. Has she said anything about Saturday?”

“If you like her, you need to talk to her.”

“How do I do that?”

“‘Rose, I have feelings you,’” she said, imitating his voice. “Simple as that.”

“But she’s my boss. That makes things complicated, doesn't it?”

“Doesn't have to. Honestly, you’re both making this more difficult than it needs to be.”

“Both? So she  _ did _ talk about it?”

Damn it. She kept her cool on the outside. “I cannot breach the confidentiality between friends. I’ll just say it again. Talk. To. Her.”

“She didn’t seem to want to talk to me this morning. Or on Saturday after I dropped her off.”

“I can’t say anything else. My lips are sealed.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and stuffed a crisp in his mouth. 

“If you won’t use words, you need to find some other way to tell her.”

–

He rode the Tube to the necessary stop. He emerged from the Underground, looking for the florist shop, The Raven and Rose. The name was atypical for a floral shop, but they’d been around for while. They’d done the arrangements for the Gala, so he wanted to support them.

Women loved flowers, right? Unless they were allergic. But she’d never indicated anything of the sort. Rose’d been around all kinds of flowers on Saturday night and she seemed fine then.

A bell rang as he pushed the door.

“Hello!” A chipper voice greeted him from the back. “Just a moment, please.” 

John glanced around. It was a quaint shop, probably had been around for a while, probably a family business. He bounced and rocked on his heels, keeping his hands in his pockets.

A brunette strode around the corner towards him. “Sorry about that. Organizing some things in the back.” She offered her hand. “Clara Oswald. How can I help you?”

“John. I’m looking to send someone flowers.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I can help with that. To whom are you sending?”

“She’s...ehm, she’s a friend.”

She smirked. “A friend, eh? And is this friend special to you?”

“Not yet.” 

“But you’d  _ like _ her to be?”

“Yeah, I would.” 

“How did you meet her?”

“Kind of complicated, but she’s my boss.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s interesting. Where do you work?”

“Vitex. I’m her administrative assistant.”

“Rose Tyler, right?”

He chuckled. “You did the catering for the Gala, so I thought I’d be a good patron.”

“And I appreciate it. Rose, she’s beautiful. Lucky you.”

“She is.” He smiled.

“I was at the Gala.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You were? So you knew who I was when I walked in here?”

“Yeah, I watched the two of you. And it looked like you had a lovely time together. You mean to tell me you aren’t actually a couple?”

“Not really.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Could have fooled me. You both looked good together.”

He coolly quirked his head to the side and smoothed a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

She laughed and touched his arm. Her face was entirely serious. “So if you’re not together, what you're telling me is that I still have a chance with her?”

He doubled over in laughter at that. 

“No, really, from what I saw, she’s definitely into you.”

“You think so?”

“John,  _ yes _ . We’re going to make this work. Alright, so you really like this fabulous woman, the girl of your dreams. And you want to let her know how you feel? You’re not quite together yet, so roses, though they seem like they’d be the obvious choice, they’re a bit forward. You probably want a more subtle approach, yeah?”

“It matters? I thought flowers were flowers. I was just going to pick the prettiest arrangement.”

She scrunched up her face. “Oh ho, John. John, John,  _ John _ .” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “No. Most men are under that same impression, so they just grab the first thing off the shelf at Tesco’s or they’ll just order something online. But they’re missing out on the opportunity to  _ really _ grab her attention. You’ve got the chance to put together something  _ just _ for her, to send a very specific message.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Go on.”

“You came to the right place, John. I’m going to help you today, and then you’re going to come back here anytime you need to order flowers in the future. She will  _ never  _ roll her eyes when you get her flowers every year for Valentine’s Day because you couldn’t think of anything else to get her, or you’ve forgotten and you ran to the shop real quick. Same goes for anniversaries or her birthday or just because. It will never get old is what I’m saying, because you’ll be saying something specific with each arrangement, and she’ll look forward to every bouquet you present to her. Understand?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “How do you know this will work, Clara Oswald?”

“Because you’ll see. My family has been in this business for quite some time, and I have a Rolodex full of clients. Come, sit. Let me grab my book and some tea. What do you fancy? I’ve got a great jasmine.”

He shrugged. “You seem to know what you’re doing, so I’ll not argue with that.”

She laughed. “I know.” 

He pulled out a chair and sat at the table while she went behind the counter and turned on her electric kettle. All of a sudden, he heard Michael Bublé from a stereo. 

“Did you put that on?”

“Yeah. It was the song you danced to, right? I’m trying to set the mood. I play Bublé a lot when I consult with men looking to send something to their female friends.”

“You  _ are _ good, Clara. What is it with him, by the way? How does he get women to–” he moved his hands around, “you know?”

“I couldn’t explain it if I tried. It’s an inexplicable thing.  _ It _ just happens whenever most women hear him sing. But if I had to venture a guess, it’s that the way he sings invokes desire. And wouldn’t you say that’s important?”

He nodded. “Right.”

She sat next to him with a binder. “So, this is my big book of floriography.”

“Floral writing?”

“Yes, sending a message with flowers. They’ve always had coded messages. Shakespeare used it in Hamlet and other plays. You know, when Ophelia names all those flowers and plants?”

“Oh, right, I suppose, yeah. Rosemary for remembrance.”

“Right. And in the Victorian Era, it flourished as an art. It’s sort of mostly died out, but florists like myself keeping it alive.”

“So, if I want to convey friendship, I would send yellow flowers, right?”

“Not necessarily. Did you know that yellow carnations are a sign of rejection?”

“I did not.”

“We’ll not send those. Don’t worry.” She opened the binder. “I have flowers arranged in here by occasion and type of message. Let’s take a look through this section here,  _ Love. _ ”

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

“John, I know you’re not anywhere ready to say  _ that _ yet, so we won’t go with an outright declaration. More subtle. Let me go through a few of these with you, but I have a specific idea in mind. Then we’re going to put a beautiful arrangement together, and I’ll deliver it myself, no fee. That’s how much I want to see this worked out.” She stood. “Let me get that tea for you, and then we’ll start.”

“Sure.” He nodded and exhaled.

“So,” she said from behind the counter, “you don’t want to send roses. What other flower comes to mind that you might send in a bouquet to a woman you’re trying to win over?”

“Tulips?”

“Ah, gorgeous blooms. But what if I told you to stay away from those, too?”

“What? Seems innocent enough.”

“Alright, then, go look at the tulip.”

He read aloud. “Tulips originated in Central Asia, and became very popular in Turkey. The tulip’s name comes from the Persian word for turban, because in full bloom tulips have a turban-like shape. 

“Tulips commonly mean perfect love. The meaning of perfect love is tied to a Turkish and Persian legends about the love between Farhad and Shirin. There are a few variations of this tale. According to one story, Farhad was a prince. He was in love with a beautiful girl named Shirin. Unfortunately, Shirin is murdered, and this tears Farhad apart. In desperation, Farhad rides his horse of a cliff, and a red tulip grows where his blood touches the ground — the symbol for perfect love.

“In another version, Farhad is a stone cutter and Shirin is a princess. He tries to win her over and she rejects him, so he goes to the hills to play music to honor her. When she learns this, she falls in love with him. However, her father isn’t pleased that she’s fallen in love with a commoner, and tasks him with digging a giant canal to prove his love.

“After years, Farhad nearly finishes the canal, so Shirin’s father sends a courtesan to convince Farhad that Shirin is dead. He is so distraught that he takes his life. When Shinrin learns of this, she goes to find him and takes her own life to be with him. Red tulips grow where their blood hits the ground as symbols that their love will last forever.”

Clara set their mugs on the table. “Little strong, right? Come back and see me later for those.”

He chuckled. “Probably more than what I’m going for here.”

“Now just as an illustration, read the next section.”

He continued. “In the stories above, red tulips grow as signs of everlasting love, but what is the tulip symbolism for non-red blooms? Pink tulips symbolize happiness and confidence. Purple tulips symbolize royalty. Yellow tulips symbolize cheerful thoughts. White tulips symbolize forgiveness.”

“So,” Clara said, “the variety is as important as the color for  _ most _ flowers. We’re steering away from red.”

“Fine.” 

“Now, my idea is not something you’d select yourself if you’re just looking for the prettiest arrangement. But if you read the description, there’s a particular line that I think will strike your fancy. And it will strike hers, too.” She flipped the pages. “Gladiolus. Not a flower we’d traditionally think of. Looks beautiful in stock arrangements, though. Now, read.”

“Gladioli have a unique long and pointed shape. Because of their shape, they are named after the Latin word ‘gladius’, meaning sword. In Rome, gladioli were associated with gladiators. Some say that gladiators wore gladiolus corms around their necks during battles to help them win and protect them from death. Because of their association with gladiators, the gladiolus flower meaning is strength and integrity.” 

He looked at her. “Clara, you read my mind.”

She furrowed her brows. “That certainly wasn’t the part I had in mind, but tell me why it works.”

“I think she’s brave.”

Clara grinned. “See? See the possibilities here?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And you wanted to pick some measly pretty arrangement.”

“I was wrong.”

“Now, are you ready to have your mind blown? Read the next paragraph.”

He continued. “They also symbolize infatuation. By giving a gladiolus to someone, the giver sends the message ‘you pierce my heart’ to the receiver, because of the flower’s pointed shape. Another gladiolus meaning is remembrance.” 

“Does that sound like something you’d want to say to her?”

“Yeah. I’m...yeah. That’s...perfect.”

“It’s a very heady statement without sounding too strong, you know? You want to know something else?”

“Sure.”

“This is the florist her father used to order from for her mother.”

He looked a bit horrified. “Oh...is this a bad idea, then?”

“I would have sent you to another shop if I thought it was. Since you all continued to cater the flowers for the Gala from us, and her family has a personal history with us, I think it would mean a lot to her.”

He nodded. “Let’s put something together, then.”

–

John intentionally stayed away from his mobile that evening. If he had it anywhere near him, all he’d do is stare at it and wait to hear anything from Rose. So he set it across the room from him and read through Shakespeare’s  _ Richard II _ , which was just about as unromantic as he could get.

Eventually his mobile rang, and he sprung off of his sofa and bounded across the room. 

It was Rose.

He smiled. He let it go for just a second longer before he accepted the call.

He grinned. “Domino’s Pizza, how can I help you?” 

“I was looking for this tall, skinny bloke with great hair, but I guess I have the wrong number. Sorry.”

She said he had great hair. She liked his hair. 

His stomach flipped. “No, no, Rose. Sorry, it’s me.”

“Obviously, you git.”

He laughed.

“I got the flowers, and I wanted to say thank you. They’re so lovely. I definitely wasn’t expecting them, and it was very thoughtful of you to use that florist.”

He understood she knew why if she’d mentioned that. “You’re so welcome, Rose.” He couldn't hide the warmth and affection from his voice even if he tried. “How were your conference calls with the board?”

“Long. This’ll be my first fiscal, and they made sure to let me know how crucial this year’s reports are.”

“As if you don’t already know.”

“Right. They were pleased with the Gala, though.”

“That’s great.”

“I was, too, John. I couldn't have imagined going through that with anybody else.”

Blimey, she really  _ did _ understand what he meant with the flowers, then. He understood her position, that she couldn't say anything directly. His heart raced as he searched for the perfect thing to say to her. “Like I said, I’m here if you ever need me.”

“And that means the world to me. Thank you.”

He hummed.

“Anyway, long day tomorrow. I need to go.”

“Good night, Rose Tyler.”

“Good night, John Smith.”

He texted Donna.

John:  _ How’d I do? _

Donna:  _ Well done, John _

No...sarcasm? Pure compliment from Donna Noble? He looked out the window to check that the world wasn't ending.

Donna:  _ For a man who can’t shut up but refuses to talk about his feelings _

That was more like it.

He texted Clara. 

John:  _ Success :thumbs up: _

Clara:  _ Bummer for me. :wink: I’m so happy to hear that, John.  _

John:  _ Add me to your Rolodex, please _

Clara:  _ You’ve been on there since you left my shop this afternoon. _

John:  _ Yer a wizard, Clara Oswald, as well as an excellent psychologist and business woman _

Clara:  _ Ravenclaw pride, mate _

John:  _ I’ve always fancied myself a Slytherin _

Clara:  _ Keep telling yourself that, mate _

John:  _ Take me off your Rolodex, please _

Clara:  _ Success :thumbs up: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the flower information comes from: http://www.ftd.com/blog/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where those timepetalsprompts get put to good use. :) The prompts themselves are pretty zany -- so I tried to make it fit the flow of the story as much as possible. Hope it works!

A week later, Rose stopped at his desk to pick up her coffee. He’d doodled a small rose on the cup. She smiled. “Thank you.”

He gave her a small smile in return, eyes not moving from the spot on the wall he’d been staring at. 

She knew what was bothering him. She walked around to the other side of the desk and leaned on it so she was near him. “John, how are you doing?”

“Okay. It’s just that time of year. I always have trouble sleeping.”

“I understand.”

“My doctor always writes a prescription for me, Ambien. Since it’s a short-term thing, he says it’s no problem.”

“Doesn’t that make you do crazy things?”

He met her eyes. “Yeah, one time I cooked myself a whole meal. I’m surprised I didn’t cut my thumb off.” He held up his hand and wiggled said digit around. “I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I’m very attached to my thumb.”

She giggled. “Just be careful, yeah? And if I can do anything to help, let me know. I mean it, yeah?”

“Ta.” He glanced down at some papers on his desk. 

Rose walked into her office.

His eyes followed the subtle sway of her hips. Maybe...just maybe...  _ “Rose,”  _ he imagined,  _ “you remember how you said that if you could do anything to help to let you know? Well, I could use a distraction. Maybe we could go for dinner and a film?” _

No, the theaters are too dark, he reasoned. Can’t really have a good conversation. Maybe something not-so-serious and out in the open, like bowling. Or maybe more thoughtful, like an art gallery? Maybe just chips? It didn't matter to him, really. He just wanted to spend time with her. Someday he would work up the courage to actually ask her on a date.

–

A week later, he heard, “NO! No no no no...oh,  _ shit!” _

John immediately went to her door. “Rose! Are you alright?”

“I was working on that report and my computer crashed. I know we have server backup, but the reports are due at the end of next week and I just didn’t need this right now.” She huffed and rubbed her temples.

“Oh, no. Here, let me…” He walked over to the desk and shooed her out of her chair. Within a short time, he had the computer working again, with her report still up on the screen.

“John, thank you.” Rose grinned. “Thank you so much.” She hugged around his neck from behind.

He rested a hand on her arm and craned his neck to look at her. “You’re welcome.”

“What would I do without you?”

Perhaps it was her proximity and physical contact. Perhaps it was her perfume. Perhaps it was her grateful smile. He wasn’t sure what caused him to do it, but he threw all caution to the wind. All he knew was that he’d been pining over this woman for months and their tension in the last few weeks had grown and was on the verge of snapping.

He reached up and met her lips. 

And what was so confusing about the whole thing, in retrospect, was that she seemed to enjoy it. In fact, when he remembered clearly later on, she was the one who used her tongue first.

He pulled away, eyes darting to her plump lips. He regretted the whole thing (nearly) immediately.

She dislodged her arms from his neck and stepped back, searching his eyes.

When she didn’t say anything, he filled the vacuum with a mess of words. “Oh, god, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry, Rose. I’ll just...be going now.”

“Yeah,” was all she said.

He went back to his flat and moped about for a while. Then he texted Jack.

John:  _ I did something stupid today _

Jack:  _ Only today? _

John:  _ I kissed my boss _

Jack:  _ Whaaaaaaat? You finally kissed Rose? Did she kiss you back???? _

John:  _ She didn’t not kiss me back _

Jack:  _ How did it happen _

John:  _ I fixed her computer and she hugged me and then I just sort of kissed her _

Jack:  _ Did she say anything _

John:  _ No, I ran scared out of the office before she could _

Jack:  _ That’s the stupid part, not that you kissed her _

John:  _ What do I do? _

Jack:  _ I think you should talk to her, mate. Like actually talk to her. No flowers this time _

John:  _ What if I messed everything up _

Jack:  _ If you love her, you should tell her that _

John didn’t respond. He popped an Ambien and went to sleep.

–

He woke the next morning a little less anxious and started his routine. He fixed himself some toast and jam, and then he scrolled through his phone. He checked his messages and was curious to see his conversation with Rose at the top, with  _ Image  _ listed underneath. The last person he remembered texting was Jack, and it didn’t appear that she had sent him anything. He opened the conversation...and was horrified to find a picture of his...manhood, and it was very, very happy.

“Oh my...god...what…why…” His stomach lurched and he ran to his toilet.

He must have done that after he’d taken the Ambien. Apparently he’d been thinking about her. It certainly wasn't the first time he’d… _ thought _ of her, but he’d  _ never _ do something so foolish as that.

He picked up his phone from where he’d dropped it on the floor and dialed Donna’s desk.

“Donna Noble, fastest temp in Chiswick. How can I help you, John?”

“Donna, I’ve come down with the flu. I’m taking a week off.”

“Oh, god, John. I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll let Rose know.”

He coughed. “Thanks,” he croaked, his throat raw from retching.

“Get better. See you when you come back. If you need anything, John, soup, you know, anything, just let me know.”

“Thanks.” He ended the call and went back to bed.

One day passed, and Rose hadn’t replied. The second day passed, and she still hadn’t said anything. He heard nothing for the whole week. Maybe she hadn’t seen it? But wouldn’t she have called to check on him if he were sick? 

And then he remembered it was the end of the fiscal year. He’d left her slammed with god knows how many reports to go over for her shareholders. And he’d taken the week because he’d been wanking off in his Ambien-induced state and had decided to let her know just how he felt about her.

He rubbed his eyes. “I’m terrible. She probably hates me.”

Better go face the music. Rose deserved, at least the very least, an apology. 

And his resignation.

–

John walked through the sliding glass doors of the Shard to see Martha at the front desk.

“Good morning, John. Are you feeling better?” Martha asked with a smile.

“I sure am! Thanks,” he said, overcompensating for his misery with a superfluously chipper exterior.

“Rose said to give this to you on your first day back.” She handed him the slip of paper with her note, which was handwritten, and went back to work. 

_ See me in my office. - R _

He figured he must be in hot water if she’d written that herself. He tried to maintain his smile. “Thanks,” to which she nodded. He looked at it again for a moment. “Martha, did she seem to be...upset or anything?”

She shrugged. “Didn’t seem upset to me.”

“Right,” he said, turning towards the lift.

The lift ride and walk to the executive office seemed to take forever, and yet it wasn’t long enough. Each step forward was a step to his doom, but he wanted to get this all over with, pack up his desk, and go.

He was confused when he saw most of the offices empty. Even Amy wasn’t at her desk. But then he remembered that it’d been planned to give most everyone not in a department head position the day off. John had thought Rose kind to do that, after the hustle and bustle of the fiscal end-of-year.

When he made it to Rose’s office, he froze at the open door. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

She didn’t look up from her laptop. “Come in,” she said, absentmindedly.

He made his way to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and not the one he normally sat in. 

Rose continued working on her laptop. 

The blood pounded so hard in his ears that it took him a minute to realize she had stopped typing and was staring at him.

“John, you doubled my workload last week. I really needed you here. You know how important last week was.”

“Sorry. I’ve been ill.”

“You didn’t seem ill when you sent me that text the other night. In fact, it seemed like you were healthy.” She raised an eyebrow. “Very healthy, indeed.” 

“So you did see it? God, Ms. Tyler, I’m so sorry. I’ve started taking Ambien recently. You know how that can make you do crazy things. But I haven’t taken it in the last week, I swear. I contacted my doctor so I can find an alternative medication. I’ve turned off my phone at night. I even went out and bought an alarm clock–”

“Ms. Tyler?”

He refused to look at her. “I’m sorry…Rose. I know how inappropriate I was.” He removed an envelope from his jacket pocket and slid it across her desk. “I’m submitting my resignation.”

“Oh. I was going to fire you anyway. You’re making this way easier on me.”

“Right. Sorry. I’ll just be going now. You won’t hear from me again.” He stood and walked to the door.

“John.”

He stopped and turned around, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking like a little boy who’d just been to the principal’s office.

“Give me a moment. Please?” 

He nodded.

She picked up the receiver on her phone and pushed a button. “Donna? Yeah, John’s handed me his resignation. Yeah. I’m planning on it.” She hung up and unplugged her phone. “Glad that’s out of the way. I was going to fire you because relationships between bosses and their employees are unethical.”

He nodded and was just about to turn when he froze, mouth agape. “Pardon?”

She stood and walked around her desk. “Blimey. Good thing I was going to fire you, because your listening skills are atrocious.” She closed and locked the door behind him. She circled around and stopped in front of him, smirking at his parted lips, running a finger down the silk of his tie. “I said, ‘Relationships between bosses and their employees are inappropriate.’”

“Oh,” was all he managed to say. He blinked.

“Am I wrong in thinking that’s what you want?”

“Ehm…”

“Because ‘I want to work here because Vitex provides healthy options and all that’ was the biggest line of bullocks I’ve ever heard. You didn’t want to work for me because the health and wellness of others keeps you up at night. Unless texting me your willy because you’d like to check on my health and wellness is totally what you meant.”

He fiddled with his collar. “Y–you’re not...wrong.” He backpedaled, realizing how that probably sounded. “About the relationship thing, I mean. Not the checking on your health and wellness.” He paused, since they were finally being honest with each other. “Well–” 

She giggled. “John, you told me you’d started on the Ambien a few weeks ago. I know it makes you do crazy things and you don’t remember them. You’d never have done that if you were sensible because you’re a gentleman. I didn’t need to see it, no, but I’m flattered you thought of me.” She stepped into him. “Do you know why I hired you?”

“No.” He rested a hand on her arm.

“I hired you because you were the best looking candidate. You’re skilled and brilliant, too, don’t get me wrong. Overqualified, really. I never should have called for an interview. And you’ve more than done your job. And I’m so glad I met you. But, honestly, I hired you because I wouldn’t mind seeing your face every day before I walk into my office.”

“Yeah?” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I was confused for a long time. You’re a natural charmer, really, and I wrote everything off as you being nice, and I felt stupid because I fancied you.”

“Is that why you were upset the other night?” He brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. I knew then for sure that I have feelings for you, but I thought you were only being friendly and supportive. Donna tried to tell me different, but then you sent me those flowers. And then you kissed me. You’re not a bad snog, you know.”

The corner of his lips turned up. “I’m not?”

“Nope. And I’ve been debating what to do about it. Because I like you. I really do.”

“Wait. I know you and Donna...talk about me. Does she know?”

“She’s one of my best mates. Of course she does. We got pissed on Friday night after I’d reviewed the last report. She asked if I’d heard from you.”

His face paled. “Oh, god, so you mean she saw it?”

She touched his chest. “No, of course she didn’t. I deleted it. I couldn’t not protect your dignity. And I made her promise not to tell anyone.”

“This is...this is a huge relief. I thought you might hate me.”

“No, no, not at all. I think I’ve fancied you since I saw you spinning in that desk chair. Your skill with a water bottle was out of this world.” She giggled.

“Rose, can I…”

“Can you what, John?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Nice of you to ask this time.”

“Shut up,” he said.

She giggled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

It started innocently enough, but they were finally giving in to months of pining...who could have blamed them?

Rose slid her hands down his chest, and John let his hand wander to her perfectly rounded bum. 

She pulled away. “Closet, over there,” she said, a bit breathy, nodding to the corner of the room. “Bit more privacy.”

“Rose, I...I don’t...I don’t have any–” 

“IUD. We’ll be fine.”

“Oh,” he squeaked. 

She tugged his hand and closed the door behind them.

It was quick and sloppy and about as good as it could be in a closet if you’d been pining for the other person for as long as they had. But that made it all the more endearing.

–

“That wasn’t very graceful, was it?” His voice was slightly ragged as he fixed his trousers. He grinned and chuckled at bit at Rose’s hair, which was now more tousled than it had been.

“We’re in a closet, John.” She finished cleaning herself up.

“Can we do this again tonight?”

She stepped closer to him. “Shag in my office closet?”

“In a bed, I mean. Properly. Don’t get me wrong. I like having a story to tell, but this was not how I envisioned our first time.”

“You want to fit a bed in the closet?” She grinned cheekily up at him, and he laughed. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “What did you envision for our first time?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He leaned down to her ear and said, “Your place or mine?”

She melted into him as his breath ghosted over her earlobe. “Both?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I like how you think, Ms. Tyler. I happen to know your schedule is clear for the rest of the day.”

“Not anymore.” She stood on her toes and kissed him.


End file.
